Unleash my Heart
by Times eternal servant
Summary: 2 years after Edward left, Bella finds herself in Italy with her bestfriends on holiday. Will she and her BFF's find love in one of the most romantic yet deadliest of places yet? Read and find out...   1st fanfic... please no flames XD


MATE PAIRING'S

Bella 19- Aro ?

Makenna 19- Caius ?

Sulpicia 19- Demetri ?

Kaheleha 19- Felix ?

**Bella POV**

"I'm so bored! Wonder if there's a hot guy on this flight that's up for some quality time?" I heard Kaheleha -Hel for short- mumble as she stared out the window of our first class seats.

Makenna -Enna for short- was reading the history of Italy (once again! Can't she find a different book? She's read it like 50 times now!)

Sulpicia -Cia for short- was sucking on a lolly pop (one of the air flight dudes gave her it coz she looks so cute) and painting her toe nails a bright neon blue just to match her eyes (It's like the 3ed time she's done them!).

I on the other hand, am sitting in the most comfortable airplane chair I have ever sat in my whole life watching the sky as we close the distance to one of the most beautiful places on earth! ITALY! Of course it is also one of the most deadly. (But you don't need to know why.)

Time passed as I wondered in my fantasy world.

"Bella? Bella! Come on! Wake up from dream land. We've landed! We're in ITALY!" I must have been in my own little world for a long time because Hel was using her 'I could be having some fun with that guy over there but instead I'm here with you!' voice. It was so funny!

"I'm up Hel. Why don't you go find the nearest guy and deal with your needs first though. Ha-ha" She knew I wasn't being mean so she played along with me till we got off the plain.

"Oh Izzy. Do you not know me at all? I already dealt with the entire male staff on this plain." She smirked as we passed the guy at the doors of the plain and whispered "See ya next time big boy" and blew him a kiss. Ha-ha I knew it!

I turned back when we reached the ground to see the poor guy blushing every shade imaginable, his...um...excitement completely noticeable as he watched my demon of a best friend walk away. I ended up practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Hel just looked at me like I was crazy until I told her about her effect on the 'plain boy' as she calls all the guys that she takes on a plain. She was just as bad as me until Enna and Cia came to tell us the 'goods' were ready (Enna and Cia got off the plain as soon as they were aloud so they could go get the 'goods').

That little piece of news stopped the laughter but brought on a whole world of bets.

"I bet £50 I beat all your asses to Volterra" Hel sounded so sure. I can't say no to an extra £50 to spend shopping! Now can I? Hee-hee.

"You're on bitch! My Tank Khaos will wipe the floor with your Lamborghini! Ha you won't even see me the whole journey! You'll be too far be-H-I-N-D-E!" I went into sing-song made at the last part just to piss them off. I knew now for a fact that in a few seconds Enna and Cia will join in coz they couldn't resist a challenge. And to try and beat me IS a Challenge. Doesn't matter though just mean more money for ME!

3...2...1...and...

"OH HO!" Told yea, "You think you can beat US? You may have won the race the all the other times (Yes ALL the other times!) but today is the day we take you off your high horse BITCH! £50" Enna and Cia said together. Creepy.

By this time we had attracted a crowd of young football players (They were all wearing the same football uniform so...) and were HOT to Trot! **(just had to put it in)** Ha-ha, so I thought I'd get a head start on the bet.

"Heya Guys! What you standing around for? You're really hot. Can you give these girls your numbers so we can phone you some time?" I smiled sweetly at them as they shrugged and came to keep my compaction company. I know they can't resist hotties. And a whole lode of them just came their way. Normally I can't resist ether but to win a bet that's going to get me £150 for doing what I do best...nothing can stop me!

I smirked. Can I be any more evil?

I took a step away from the group of hot guys and my three flustered sister like best friends, heading to the doors that said 'EXIT' (no shit!)

"Bye guys. Remember too let me copy the numbers after. Love yea!" I called over my shoulder as I bombed in to their cars to work my magic.

Mwaaaahahahahaha! Mwaaaahahahahaha!

Jezz!

Evil much?

Once I'd finished with my adjustments I got on my bike to wait for my pray. (Our entire luggage was sent to the hotel before us. And told if anything was broken they would pay!)*_smirk*_

I had to laugh at the bewildered looks on their faces as they got in their cars. It was priceless!

"Ready girls? You know the rules. But I'll say them again to refresh your memory:

1) No hitting the other with your car/bike.

2) No speeding until we get to the highway.

3) You may do whatever it takes_ to win as long as it doesn't kill someone._

And last but not least...

4) DONT GET COUGHT BY THE POLICE!

I looked at Hel when I said the fourth rule. I chuckled at the images of her behind bars, trying to flirt her way out. And failing so badly! The others chuckled along with me until Hel beeped the horn. Damn it hurt!

"Are we just going to sit here skipping down memory lane or are we going to race?" HA!

_Time to get your head in the game Bella. _We got a bet to win!

Our engines roared to life.

I signalled for the gate keeper to open the gates...

3...

2...

1...

And we were off!

**Kaheleha POV**

I have to win this! I won't be able to just sit and watch her spend £50 of my money without saying a word! I have to win this! I have to! For all the shoes I have yet to buy!

It's fine. I'll just put on Blackouts new CD to calm me down.

...

*silence*

...

_Dominick! Harder!_

**What is this?**

_Yes...!_

_*slapping noises*_

_Yesss...!_

_*slapping noises*_

_Yesssss...!_

_*slapping noises*_

_Sulpicia! God Yesss! _

_Uhhhhhhhha!_

**WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?**

**Sulpicia POV**

I have to win this! I'll never be able to live it down if she wins 10 times in a row! How can she be so good at this? She always does something to distract us or stop our car.

But not this time!

I checked! So HA!

God I'm so tense! All the tension is getting to me. I'll put Lady Gaga on to lighten me up.

...

*silence*

...

_Dean! Faster!_

**What?**

_Yes...!_

_*slapping noises*_

_Yesss...!_

_*slapping noises*_

_Yesssss...!_

_*slapping noises*_

Makenna_! God So GOOD! _

_Uhhhhhhhha!_

**WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?**

**Makenna POV**

Ha-ha! This is so much fun! I don't really want to race Bella coz we all know she is going to win. But as soon as I saw her smirk I couldn't stop myself from getting competitive! I have to win!

I wish she would tell me how she does it? I just can't see how she always wins!

I mean sure, she has done stuff to our cars before and set things up to distract us!

But Hell! So have we!

Yet nothing works!

I've got to calm down. It's not good for me to be so worried.

Hey there's a CD in here!

...

*silence*

...

_Jace! More! I want MORE!_

**What is this? Is that Kaheleha?**

_Yes...!_

_*slapping noises*_

_Yesss...!_

_*slapping noises*_

_Yesssss...!_

_*slapping noises*_

_Yes that's right Kaheleha baby!_

**KAHELEHA!**

_Keep doing it like that!_

_Uhhhhhhhha!_

**WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?**

**Bella POV**

Ha-ha! I think they would have found my gifts by now!

Mwahahahahahahaha! Mwahahahahahahaha!

Yes I did record them doing 'you know what with you know who'*_wink-wink*!_

They will probably try and kill me when they find me...Oh well!


End file.
